Several methods are known for turning off a semiconductor switch (and in particular a power semiconductor switch) in the event of a short-circuit state and/or overcurrent state. In one example, a control input (for example a gate terminal) of the semiconductor switch can be coupled to a first and second resistance, wherein the first resistance is arranged so as to couple the control input of the semiconductor switch, during normal operation, to a reference potential (for example an emitter voltage of the semiconductor switch) and thus to turn off the semiconductor switch. In the event of a short circuit and/or an overcurrent event, a second, greater resistance can now be coupled between the control input of the semiconductor switch and the reference potential. As a result, a current with which the control input of the semiconductor switch is discharged with is reduced. The voltage at the control input of the semiconductor switch is reduced less quickly than during normal operation. It is thus possible to prevent an excessively abrupt turn-off operation which may result in a hazardous overvoltage condition in the semiconductor switch determined by parasitic inductances across a load at the output of the semiconductor switch.